


Forest Drabble

by rollieollie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollieollie/pseuds/rollieollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for a drabble with Stiles and Jackson in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Drabble

“Jackson! What the hell – jesus you scared me, dude!” Stiles said, his voice higher than usual. Just what he needed was to run into Jackson Whittemore of all people.

Jackson turned to look at him, that smoldering gaze hitting Stiles right in the gut, as usual. “I could be asking the same thing,” he quipped, not bothering to answer. His saunter brought him closer to the male as Stiles looked around for somewhere to escape to, if needed.

Nothing. He was backed up into a tree.

“I – uhm – well, it’s funny you asked,” he said, trying to think of a reason to give the other male. He couldn’t very well tell him the real reason. Jackson wasn’t the type who would be amused by a story about a dead body and werewolves and second thoughts.

Jackson didn’t look amused so Stiles tried again, “I was just looking for this thing – you know, uhm, for my science project.”

“You are so full of shit, Stilinski,” he said, drawing out the last part of his name in a way that had Stiles wanting him to say it again. “You think they’re gonna believe you if they find you and not me?”

Stiles laughed at that, the guard down as they gave up the game. “I don’t know,” Stiles said, quickly, switching their positions so Jackson was against the tree. “I might be able to convince them like this,” he replied, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jackson’s.

“Or maybe I’ll save that for midnight on the full moon with you. I know you get jealous.”


End file.
